Promises of the Lost
by KCFAN
Summary: Matt and Festus track a band of outlaws on the prairie.
1. Chapter 1

Promises of the Lost

**I don't own the characters-I just like to hang out with them**

**Chapter one**

Rain fell from the Kansas sky with a ferocity that hadn't been seen in the region in a long time. Wind blew the raindrops, stinging unprotected faces and causing the people unlucky enough to be caught outside to hurry to their destinations. Scurrying across the mud filled Dodge City street, a few determined souls glared up at the sky in disgust before entering the Long Branch Saloon, pausing to shake the wetness from their coats before strolling to the bar and liquid refreshment.

"Phew! I swar I don't remember a storm like this'n in many a day!" said Deputy Festus Haggen as he entered the saloon and strode to the table occupied solely by Kitty Russell, owner of the saloon. He paused to remove his slicker, being careful to not allow any of the moisture to land on his friend, and sat at the table with a satisfied sigh.

"Well sit down, Festus," she said with a slight smirk. Truth be told, she was glad the deputy had stopped by as she was getting rather lonely with Matt Dillon out of town till later and Doc Adams out on a call.

"Obliged, Miss Kitty."

"Sam! Bring Festus a beer would ya?" she called to the bartender.

"Oh, obliged again. Sure is a wet one out thar tonight. I hear tell the Arkansas River's a floodin' out by Cimarron and Garden City. "'Fraid it's gonna git a lot worse 'fore it gits better."

Kitty looked up in concern. "Do you think Matt will have any trouble getting back to town tonight?"

Festus took a long swallow of the beer Sam had brought and paused to wipe his face. "Matthew? Shoot, Miss Kitty he won't have no trouble a'tall. I reckon he prob'ly already left. He'll be home 'fore ya know it," he said, trying to put Kitty at ease.

Looking about, he noticed the absence of his friend, Doc Adams. "So where's ole Doc tonight? He holed up at his place afraid he'll git wet and melt?"

Kitty laughed and shook her head. "No, he went out on a call to the Benson's. Tommy fell out of the hay loft and broke his arm."

"Again? Don't that boy know ta stay outta that hay loft? Or at least stay away from the edge? How many times it bin Doc's had ta go out there ta set somethin' of that boy's?"

"I don't know, Festus. At least…oh, four times in the past two years. His ma says 'he's just a boy and boys get broken bones'." She looked at Festus in speculation. "Uh, how many times did you break a bone when you were a boy?" she asked, propping her head on her hand and looking at her friend with a smile.

Festus glanced up and shrugged, squinting his eyes in thought. "I reckon a time or two. I remember one time I tried ta fly. My brother Jeff tolt me that if I jumped from the hay loft and flapped ma arms real hard I could sail to the ground jes pretty as ya please."

"And did you?"

"Wall, a course I did! Fer about a second. Then I fell the rest of the way and broke ma arm and tore ma best britches," he said laughing as he remembered. He shook his head. "As I recollect, ma arm weren't the only thing hurtin' that night."

Kitty laughed, wondering what the young Festus Haggen had been like; convinced his mother must have had gray hair long before she was due.

Her amusement was interrupted when the saloon doors flew open and a man ran through, looking frantically about him. "Where is he?" he yelled, coming to a stop by the table the two friends occupied.

"Simmer down, Jim. What's wrong with ya?" Festus asked, laying a hand on the distraught man's arm.

"It's Becky. She…she's gone into labor. She…she's hurtin' somethin' awful. Somethin's wrong. I know it!"

"Now calm down, Jim," Kitty said. "This is yours and Becky's first child. Things don't move too fast with the first one. How long's she been in labor?"

"I…I don't know. She started right after supper I reckon. Thought we had time! Then they just seemed to take off. I didn't want to leave her alone but I was afraid to bring her all the way into town with this weather and we ain't got no nearby neighbors that coulda stayed with her. I didn't know what to do! She's awful scared, Miss Kitty. Where's Doc?"

"He's not here right now, Jim. He went out to the Benson place. He should be back soon though."

"But soon ain't now! She needs him! She's sure somethin's wrong."

Kitty looked to Festus, who turned his gaze to hers, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "Well, I guess I could go on out and help her till Doc comes," she said, thinking quickly of what all that would entail.

"Could you? Oh, that would help a lot!"

"Miss Kitty, I'll go harness up yer buggy and git 'er ready. Then I'll saddle up ole Ruth and head on out to the Benson's and let Doc know. I'll tell Newly we'll be gone and ask him to look after the town till Matthew gets back. We'll be there 'fore ya know it, Jim."

"Thank you, Festus. I sure do appreciate it."

"Shoot, think nothin' of it. Ya jes make sure ya take good care a Miss Kitty on the way out there."

"I will, Festus."

The deputy put on his slicker and raced out the door to the livery. A short time later, Miss Kitty's buggy was splashing through the streets of Dodge towards the Kelly's and Festus was racing Ruth as hard as he dared to the Benson's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Festus took the road to the Benson farm as quickly as he could, praying all was right with Becky Kelly and that Doc would get there in time to help in case anything _was_ wrong. A prickling at the back of his neck caused him to peer about uneasily through the gloomy night searching for anything out of the ordinary, but failing.

A half hour of hard riding and the lights from the Benson farm broke through the darkness of the rainy night, cutting a swath through the fog and sheets of rain. Festus guided his mule to the front door and swung off easily, calling for Doc before he reached the front porch.

The door swung open and Jeb Benson stood outlined in the warm glow from the kitchen. "Festus! What in tarnation are you doin' out here in this kind of weather?"

"Jeb! I'm lookin' fer Doc. He's needed back in town."

"Well, come on in outta that rain. He's just finishing up with Tommy's arm. Fool boy jumped outta the hay loft again. He swears he did it twenty times before and didn't hurt hisself but this time he busted his arm. Again. I'll go get Doc for ya. Warm up there by the fire for a minute."

Jeb disappeared into the room across the kitchen from him and Doc appeared shortly after.

"What in thunder's wrong?" Doc asked as he came out of the bedroom, pulling his glasses from his face and putting them into his case.

"It's Becky Kelly, Doc. Jim come into the Long Branch 'bout an hour ago yellin' that he needed ya at his place now. Becky's 'bout ta give birth to that firstborn of thar's and Jim's worried somethin's wrong. Miss Kitty went out to see if she could help till ya got out thar."

"How long did Jim say Becky was in labor?"

Festus shrugged. "Don't rightly know. He said the pains started up after supper and then got worse pretty fast. They's sure somethin's wrong."

"Festus! Jeb told me you were here! What brings you out on a night like this?" said Ellie Benson as she emerged from her son's room.

"Becky Kelly's giving birth, Ellie. I have to go on out there," Doc said as he readied his bag and grabbed his coat, walking to the door as he did so. "Tommy'll be fine. Just keep him out of that hayloft for a while. And convince him he can't fly no matter what he may think!"

Festus ticked his head and smiled. "What's so funny?" Doc asked, glaring at Festus.

"Oh nothin', Doc. Jist rememberin' somethin'."

"Well, knowing you, I don't wanna know what it was you were thinkin'," he said as he waved goodbye to the Benson's, walked quickly through the door and climbed into his rig with Festus on his heels.

"Festus, why don't you stay here and warm up a bit before you head on back to Dodge?" Ellie called as Festus headed out the door. "I've got a nice stew and some fresh coffee brewin'! Warm ya up a bit before you head back."

"That's a good idea, Festus," Doc said as he picked up the reins. "You should warm up a bit and get dry before heading back to Dodge. I sure don't want you to get pneumonia or something."

"Wall, that sure is mighty thoughty of ya, Doc."

"I'm only saying that 'cause then you'd be underfoot all the time, complaining as usual," he said with a wink in Ellie's direction.

"Blamed old scutter," Festus muttered darkly. "I'm goin' with ya all the way to the Kelly's whether ya like it or nor. I got me a bad feelin' I cain't figger out right now and I ain't taken no chances, so sit down and get movin'."

Turning back to Ellie Benson standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped about herself to ward off the chill night, he tipped his hat. "Obliged, Miz Benson but I best go with Doc here and make sure he don't have no trouble," he said as he mounted Ruth.

Doc smiled to himself, waved to the Benson's once more and headed for the Kelly's, Festus following close behind with his collar turned up against the blowing rain. From time to time, the deputy stopped and stared about him, the uneasy feeling growing with each mile.

An hour and a half later, Doc pulled into the Kelly's farmyard with Festus behind him, water pouring off his slicker and hat. Grabbing his bag, he climbed from the buggy and headed for the Kelly's front door. Festus dismounted from Ruth, tied the reins to the post and turned to stare out at the dark prairie, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as the disquiet within him swelled. Flashes of lightning lit the gloomy night momentarily but nothing untoward made itself know to the deputy.

Doc looked back in exasperation. "Well? Are you coming?"

Shaking his head, Festus climbed the stairs, pausing once more to look over his shoulder into the darkness.

Before the pair could reach the door, it was flung open by a very distraught Jim Kelly and Doc was pulled into the warm house.

"It's about time ya got here, Doc! She's…she's hurtin' somethin' fierce. Ya gotta help her!"

"Jim, you need to calm down. Yellin' isn't gonna help her. Or me. Now sit down there and be quiet. Festus keep him quiet and out of trouble. Maybe you could find something for Festus to dry off with, Jim or something warm to drink," he said before disappearing into the bedroom where all could hear Becky's cries.

Jim peered after Adams, fear on his face and then looked to Festus who had taken off his slicker and come to stand by him. "She'll be fine, Jim. Doc'll help her with that youngun. You'll see. Why in no time you'll have a nice baby boy or girl."

Jim looked at Festus' smiling face and smiled slightly back at him. "I sure do hope you're right, Festus. I sure do hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Full night had settled itself on Dodge City as Matt Dillon made his way down the darkened street slowly. Stopping by the Marshal's office, he slowly dismounted and headed toward his office, saddlebags in hand.

Entering he saw Newly O'Brien sitting with his feet propped up on his desk and leaning back in his chair sound asleep. Dropping his saddlebags to the floor, he smiled as he watched Newly jump to his feet, a startled look on his face.

"Marshal! I…I was just waiting here for you or…or Festus to come back," he stammered, rubbing a quick hand over his eyes.

"Festus isn't here? Where is he?" Dillon asked, frowning.

"He went out to the Benson farm to fetch Doc."

"Why?"

"Becky Kelly's havin' her baby. Doc was out at the Benson's fixing Tommy's arm so Festus went out to let him know. Miss Kitty went out to the Kelly's to help out and I guess Festus rode on out with Doc since he isn't back yet."

A look of apprehension came over Dillon's face. "You said Kitty went out to the Kelly's?"

"Yes sir, right after Festus rode out to the Benson's."

"How long ago?"

"I guess a couple hours ago. Why?"

Swearing softly, Dillon strode to the gun rack and unlocked it, handing Newly a rifle and then grabbed one for himself. "I got word before I left Garden City that Jace Sutton and his men robbed the bank in Ness City last night. Got away with over $1000. Killed the deputy and shot the sheriff up pretty bad. Word was the deputy got off a shot that hit at least one of the gang. I was coming back here to get Festus so we could try to start tracking them."

"Which way were they headed?"

Dillon stopped his preparations and looked up. "South towards Bear Creek."

"But that's…."

"Yeah, right where Doc, Kitty and Festus are. Come on."

"Marshal, aren't you going to wait to form up a posse?"

"Not right now, Newly. Right now I want to get out there as quickly as possible and make sure everything is all right. Besides, they may have moved off towards Garden City. It'll take too long to form up a posse right now."

Newly nodded, took the offered rifle and left the office heading towards the stable and his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim Kelly paced back and forth on the well-worn kitchen floor, stopping periodically to stare at the closed bedroom door, listening hard for any sound from within.

"Jim, ya better stop that pacin' or yer gonna have a hole wore right through to the ground below. Then you'll have ta take time ta replace it. Why don'tcha sit?" Festus said from his perch by the window, his hands wrapped around a cup of hot coffee. The unease he felt had increased over the past few minutes and he was hard put to lay a finger on what was wrong. Shaking his head as he watched Jim continue his pacing, he began to think it was Jim's nervousness that was setting him off and he relaxed.

Just as he had begun to calm down, a squalling came from the bedroom and the two men jumped, eyes trained on the bedroom door as they waited for someone-anyone- to come through.

A few anxious moments passed till the door opened slowly and Kitty Russell came out with a small bundle in her arms, a wistful smile on her lips. A soft mewing noise could be heard coming from the blankets and Festus' face broke out into a big smile as he watched his friend walk slowly to the bundle and stare at it with the most comical look on his face Festus had ever seen.

"What…what is it?" Jim whispered, hesitantly stretching out a finger to the blanket wrapped bundle.

"Wall, it's a baby. What do ya think it is?" Festus said slyly.

Kitty gave him a reprimanding look and then smiled at the new father. "It's a little girl, Jim. And she and Becky are just perfect. Doc's finishing up with Becky but he'll be right out."

"And you said Becky's all right?"

"She's just fine. A little tired so I expect she'll need some sleep. Here, why don't you hold her," she said placing the tiny bundle in her daddy's waiting arms.

A loud knock on the door had Festus jumping. "I'll git it, Jim. You jes stay right there," he said, smiling at the new father.

He opened the door to find a very wet and scruffy man standing on the stoop. "Is there a doctor here? I was told in Dodge that the Doc had come out this way," the man said slowly, his eyes flitting about the small room, pausing to rest on the new father and woman standing by him.

"He's here," said Kitty. "He's just finishing up with a patient. Why don't you come in and get dry?"

"No thank you, ma'am. I want to see the doctor. Now."

"The lady said he were busy. He'll be out directly," Festus said, realizing the source of his disquiet was the man standing before him. He knew the face but could not place from where.

The man looked to Festus, noticing the badge pinned to his vest, and pulled his pistol from his holster and pointed it at him so quickly, the deputy had no time to reach for his own.

"Easy, Whiskers. Just ease that pistol from your holster and put it on the table there," he said watching as Festus did as he was told. "You the law here abouts?"

"Deputy," Festus said succinctly, laying his pistol on the table.

"Of all the places I had to come, it gotta be to where the law is. You, get the doc out here now or this one gets a bullet," he said to Kitty, grabbing Festus by the arm and pointing the gun at his head.

Kitty, her face ashen, walked slowly to the bedroom door, keeping her eyes on Festus and the man. "Doc?" she called softly. "You better come out here."

"I'll be right there, Kitty," he called from the room.

"I think you better come now," she said as she watched the man cock the pistol aimed at her friend's head.

"What in tarnation is so…" he stopped when he saw the scene before him. Festus' eyes darted about the room and to the man beside him, searching for a way out of the predicament they were in.

"You the Doc?"

"That's right. Who are you and what do you want here?"

"Don't matter who I am. What I want is you," he said tersely. "My brother took a bullet in the stomach. I need you to get it out and make him able to ride. You do that, and you live. He dies, you die."

"Mister you better think twicet before you go makin' threats like that."

The man with the gun ignored Festus. "You and you, git yer coats. We're goin' fer a ride," he said, pointing to Kitty and Doc.

"Now wait just a minute. I'll go with you but Kitty stays here," Doc said, moving towards the man.

Tensing, the man grabbed Festus tighter and jabbed the gun closer to his head. "You don't make the rules, old man. I do. Me and this here gun. Unless you wanna see this one get a bullet, ya better do what I say. Now git yer stuff ready. You may need help and since she come out here helpin' ya, I reckon she'll do."

"If'n you want someone ta go with ya ta help Doc, I'll go," Festus said turning to the man. "Miss Kitty's needed here."

"Like I told the old man, I make the rules."

Doc and Kitty prepared their things to go with the man and walked to stand quietly by the door. Doc sensed the tenseness in Festus and looked up into his eyes. "You take care of the Kellys. We'll be all right."

Festus nodded slightly then looked to the outlaw. "Jes want ya ta know one thing, mister. Anything happens to either one of them, and there won't be a place you and yours kin hide that I won't find ya and make ya pay. That there's a promise."

The man stared back at Festus' dark eyes and knew he meant what he said. He nodded and without warning, pistol whipped the deputy, watching him fall to the floor in a heap.

Kitty gasped in shock as she saw him fall, blood pouring down his face and both she and Doc moved towards him, kneeling by his side.

"Both of you, git movin'."

Doc, his hand on Festus' forehead, looked up at the man, anger in his eyes. "Why did you hit him? He wasn't making a move for you."

"'Cause I felt like it. 'Sides, he won't be followin' us any time soon. And you, if you know what's good fer you and that new kid of yours, will stay inside with yer wife. I got men watchin' the house that are gonna stay there till we're away. You come out, you die. Got it?" he said to Jim, who nodded slowly as he stared down at Festus in horror. "Now move!"

The two rose reluctantly from Festus' side and moved out the door, casting one last look back at their injured friend before closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You think Sutton's men are around here, Marshal?" Newly asked, pausing to wipe his face with his handkerchief. The two men had been riding for almost an hour and were close to the Kelly farm.

"I don't know, Newly. I do know they were headed in this direction when the posse from Ness City lost track of them. With this rain, I don't see how we can follow them. The tracks are gonna be hard to come by."

"You thinking Festus can pick one up?"

Dillon laughed and turned to Newly. "I don't know but I will tell you this, if there's a track to be found, Festus will find it," he said, pride and amazement in his voice at his friend's skill.

A few more minutes of riding and the pair approached the Kelly farm, noting Festus' mule tied to the front but Doc's and Kitty's buggies nowhere to be seen."

"Marshal? Is there somethin' wrong?" asked the young gunsmith as he gazed about him.

"Not sure, Newly. Ruth's tied up out front but the buggies aren't here."

"Well, maybe Festus put the buggies and the horses up for the night in the barn."

"And left Ruth out here? I don't think so," he said, staring about him. The sun was struggling to rise on the gray, leaden morning, its light having a hard time breaking through the gloom. "Come on."

The pair approached the house slowly. Dillon dismounted and gazed down at the ground by the steps. Kneeling he pointed to the tracks barely visible in the mud. "Two buggies and one horse. Tracks are leading off towards the west."

"But whose tracks are they?" Newly asked.

Before Dillon could answer, the door flew open and Jim Kelly stood in the doorway.

"Marshal! Newly! Thank God you're here. I....Festus needs help and… and they took Miss Kitty and Doc and…"

Dillon flew up the steps. "Calm down, Jim. What's happened?" Looking behind Kelly, he saw Festus sprawled out on the floor, a blanket covering him. His head tossed from side to side and he moaned softly.

Entering the house, he and Newly knelt quickly by Festus' side. Newly reached a hand out to the wound on his head, prodding carefully and checking his pulse.

Feeling Festus was in good hands, Dillon rose and turned to Kelly. "What happened, Jim?"

As quickly as he could, Jim explained the events of the past few hours, Dillon's face hardening with every word.

"I did what I could for Festus but I didn't wanna move him. I…I tried to help him. I got the cut on his head where he got hit to stop bleeding, but he won't wake up. I didn't know what to do. They told me they had men watching the house and to not leave."

"You did real good, Mr. Kelly," Newly said, covering the moaning deputy up again and rising.

"How is he, Newly?" Dillon asked in concern.

"I think he'll be fine. Nothing's broken. Took a good knock on the head but I think he's all right," he said looking down at Festus. "He's starting to come to but I'm afraid he's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

The news Festus would be all right was welcome and Dillon relaxed a bit, grateful for that small piece of good news but grimaced when he contemplated his other friends' fate.

"What are we gonna do, Marshal?" Newly asked quietly.

"Jim, how long of a head start do they have?" Dillon asked the farmer standing anxiously beside him.

Jim answered slowly, "I reckon 'bout, three or four hours."

Dillon paced the floor of the small kitchen then stopped by Newly. "I want you to head on back to Dodge and get a posse together, then come back here. I'll take off tracking them as best as I can and leave signs for you as I can. The rain may wash them away, so if you can't find any sign telling you which way I went, head the posse back to town and wait."

He turned back to Kelly. "Jim is it all right if Festus stays here till he's able to ride?"

"Well, of course it…"

"I reckon I'm able to ride now, Matthew," a quiet voice from the floor said. "Don't think yer goin' off without me."

Dillon looked to his friend who was trying to rise from the floor, his hand to his head. Newly reached a hand down to help steady him. "You shouldn't even be up let alone riding anywhere," he said in concern.

"Mebbe not but I'm a goin' with ya. I dun made a promise ta that varmint that took ole Doc and Miss Kitty and I aim ta see it through."

"Promise?" Dillon asked with raised eyebrows.

Festus nodded, then immediately regretted it as pain coursed through his head. "I promised him I'd track him down and I aim ta do it, with or without ya."

Dillon frowned at his deputy but knew there was no way Festus would be left behind. "I don't want you slowing me down, Festus."

Festus squinted at Dillon and glared at him. "I garantee ya I won't be slowin' ya down none, Matthew. Now let's be a gettin' on the trail," he said moving a bit unsteadily to his coat and slicker by the door.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Festus," Newly said laying a hand on his arm. "You no sooner come to than yer off trailin'…"

"I'm fine, Newly. I bin hit on the head so many times I got calluses up thar that break the force a bit, don'tcha see?"

Trying hard not to smile, Dillon moved to the door and paused. "All right. Newly, head back to Dodge and gather up the posse. Wire the Sheriff over in Garden City and tell him the Sutton gang may be headed their way and that Festus and I are trying to track them."

"The Suttons? That's who was here?" Festus asked quietly.

Dillon nodded once. "Robbed a bank over in Ness City and killed the deputy."

At the unwelcome news it was the Suttons that had Miss Kitty and Doc, Festus' mouth thinned in anger and fear for his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doc's buggy bounced over the rutted, muddy road, splashing through the puddles. "Why do you think they took both buggies?" Kitty asked Doc who was struggling to keep up with the buggy in front of him.

Shortly after leaving the Kelly farm, they had been met by three members of the Sutton gang, who had proceeded to take Kitty's buggy from her and forced her into Doc's. The outlaws followed behind them, their guns trained on them.

"I don't know, Kitty," he said quietly. "Never could quite figure out the minds of desperate men."

Silence reined in the buggy for a time. Kitty noticed the rain had increased over the past hour till it was coming down in sheets, the sky and prairie merging into one and she pulled the buggy blanket closer about her to ward off the chill. She remembered Festus' warning about the rivers and streams and hoped they didn't have to cross any.

"Doc?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…do you think Festus is all right?"

Doc laughed and turned to look at Kitty whose face was a mask of fear. He patted her hand and ticked his head. "He'll be fine, Kitty. That head of his is too hard to be hurt by a little rap on the head."

"Didn't look like a 'little rap' to me," she said, softly.

The smile left Doc's face. "He's fine, Honey. I promise you. He's fine. Probably already on his way after us if I know him," he said softly, but without much conviction.

The buggy with Doc and Kitty and the one carrying a member of the Sutton gang continued on the trail, not stopping or slowing down till they reached a fork. One cut off headed west, the way the group had been going, and the other broke off towards the north.

Stopping, the man who had come to the Kelly farm got into the buggy with Doc and Kitty and took the reins. Leaning out he motioned to the man driving the other buggy.

"Continue on up that trail, Dave and take Brady with ya. Leave as big a trail as ya can fer anyone followin'. Then leave the buggy and high tail it to the rendezvous."

Dave nodded and slapped the reins on the buggy horse's rump. The buggy took off up the trail, leaving an obvious track in the mud. The buggy Doc and Kitty were in headed off over the rocky outcrops that bordered the trail they had been on.

Looking down at the ground, Doc discovered to his consternation they were leaving no visible tracks and his heart sank. Festus or whoever, if anyone, was following would have no way of knowing which way they had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mist hung low to the ground as Matt and Festus scanned the prairie for any tracks, mindful of the dangerous group they were following.

"Tracks is gettin' hard ta foller, Matthew," Festus said, kneeling by his mule and studying the mire before him. "The rain comin' down the way it is, it's washin' the buggy tracks clean away as well as the horse tracks." He looked up at Dillon, pausing to wipe a shaky hand over his brow.

"Yeah, I know. The mud seems to be sucking the tracks right back into the ground, doesn't it?" he said looking down at his deputy in disgust.

He waited while his friend remounted and handed him his reins, holding on to them for a minute till Festus looked at him questioningly. "You sure you're all right? You look a bit pale."

Festus glowered at Dillon for a moment, then blew a breath out his cheek. "I tolt ya I'm all right, didn't I?"

Keeping an eye on his friend, Dillon nodded slowly as Festus took the reins and headed off down the trail. Looking back over his shoulder, he called, "Are ya comin' or are ya plannin' on stayin' there till the posse catches up with ya?"

Dillon sighed and spurred his big buckskin on to catch up with his deputy, a slight smile on his face.

Hours later, the pair had made little progress. The constant stopping to search for tracks was slowing them down considerably and the rain had increased in tempo over the past few minutes causing both men to take care in their ride. To add to the men's misery, lightning split the sky and thunder echoed over the empty prairie, spooking the already nervous animals. Hail began to clatter from the sky, bouncing off the men's hats which protected their faces but nothing else. The mounts, frightened by the stinging ice pellets danced nervously as the two tried to control them.

Descending a wash, Dillon's horse shied and slipped on the wet, slippery ground and went down, its rider jumping free. Festus spurred his sure footed mount to his friend's side, dismounted and reached out to snag the reins of his horse.

Kneeling in the mud, Festus laid a hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Matthew? Y'all right?"

Finishing the string of curse words he had begun, Dillon looked up into Festus' eyes. "I'm just fine!" he yelled as he slapped the wet ground, sending mud flying. He sat up, his head hanging, then looked up, a look of discouragement marring his features. "We can't continue on, Festus. It's getting too dangerous. We could walk right by them and not even see them. Or we could walk right into their camp and cause Doc and Kitty to be…" He left the thought unfinished as he couldn't bring himself to say what he knew Festus already knew.

Festus slumped down by Dillon's side and shook his head. "Reckon yer right, Matthew. I jist hate ta give up."

"I know. But we're not giving up. We'll find them. Right now we need to find shelter," he said looking about him at the open prairie.

"Tain't much in the way of shelter out here, Matthew. Nary a scrub pine or dead fall anywhere abouts ta make a shelter," he said squinting as the rain hit him in the face and the hail bounced painfully off his already sore head. "Reckon we could go on back ta Jim's? Won't take us as long to get back as it did to git here since we won't be needing to stop for tracks.

"Don't think it makes much difference right now. I hate to backtrack but going back to Jim's makes good sense. Newly might have been able to get the posse together and is at or near the farm by now."

"Hopefully, this rain'll ease up and we can get back at 'er soon," Festus said as he rose and reached a hand down to Dillon. Pulling him to his feet easily, he handed him the reins of his horse. The pair mounted and with a last look over their shoulders at the desolate, drenched prairie, moved off to the Kelly farm and shelter.

A little over an hour later, the pair rode into the Kelly yard, disheartened to find no sign of a posse. Dillon leaned down to Festus, who had already dismounted and was headed slowly for the steps, his hand to his head. "Festus? I'm gonna go back down the trail towards Dodge and see what condition the trail is in. The posse may not have been able to cross Bear Creek with the rain coming down as it has been."

"All right, Matthew. I'll head out with ya," he said walking back to his mount.

"No, you stay here and get warmed up, I won't be long," he said, knowing Festus was hurting but not about to let him know that. "There's no point in both of us going on. I'll be back directly," he said, wheeling his mount as quickly as he could in the muck and cantering down the trail, mud flying as he did so.

Festus shook his head, knowing full well Matthew felt he needed to be coddled and puffed a breath out his mouth as he watched him go. Shaking his head, he headed to the Kelly door to let Jim know they had company for a bit.

******************************************************************************************************************

Dillon rode down the trail for a long time, watching about him carefully. The prairie about him was cloaked in a dense fog that obliterated most of the surroundings making it difficult to know where he was exactly. He slowed his horse to a walk and approached Bear Creek, or where he thought Bear Creek should be. Slipping slightly in the mud, he pulled back on the reins as he felt his mount shy. Wind blew tendrils of fog about and in an instant, Dillon saw to his dismay that the creek that had been full but passable was now overflowing and treacherous.

His heart sank as he realized he and Festus were stranded on one side of the creek while the posse was on the other. Even if they found a crossing, which seemed unlikely, there was no way they would be able to follow any sign they could leave: he and Festus were on their own. Sighing, he turned his mount and headed back to the Kelly's, his heart heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The buggy carrying Doc and Kitty made its way slowly down the trail, stopping finally at a broken down shack, complete with a broken down corral and a broken down fence. The door hung loosely from rusted hinges and the windows were covered with scraps of cloth that flapped in the gusty wind.

"Well, here we are," the leader, Jace Sutton said, swinging down from his perch on the buggy. He pulled his gun and aimed it at the other occupants. "Git down and git on in there."

"Oh, put that thing down for Pete's sake," said Doc, climbing slowly from the buggy. "Just where do you think we're going to run off to?"

The leader smirked and shoved the two into the dreary enclosure, stopping when they saw the boy writhing on the bed in agony. Not more than sixteen, he had a mass of light brown unruly curls and a slight mustache and beard that was struggling to show itself.

Walking to the boy's bedside, Doc knelt down, examining the wound carefully. Looking up into the eyes of the boy's brother, he grimaced. "It's a bad wound."

"I know that! Just fix him up and make him able to travel."

Doc ticked his head. "I'll do what I can for him but traveling is gonna have to wait. Even if I can help him, he's not going to be able to travel for awhile."

"We don't have awhile. We don't have time at all. Just do what ya can for him," he said running a hand over his face and stalking to the other side of the small cabin.

Kitty watched him walk away then turned back to Doc. "What are his chances?" she asked quietly as he stared at the youngster that lay bathed in sweat and unconscious, his curls clinging to his forehead.

Doc looked up at her, fear in his eyes. "He doesn't have any chance. Even if I was back in Dodge I couldn't save him. He's lost too much blood and infection has already set in. I didn't come out here prepared for this," he said swiping a hand over his face.

"Doc, they said if he dies…"

"I know, Kitty. I know. All we can do is stall until Festus or Matt or someone finds us. In the meantime, let's at least pretend to help him. Maybe I can ease his pain a bit anyway."

The two set to work on the youngster, fear in their hearts at their predicament and sadness as well as they watched the young life waste away before them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day passed slowly for the men cooped up at the Kelly farm. They watched the sky constantly, hoping the clouds had dumped their last load of rain only to see and hear the evidence it hadn't as the deluge continued and, at times, increased. Occasional cries of the newest member of the Kelly clan echoed throughout the long day and night breaking the gloomy silence the group found themselves in as they waited.

Morning came slowly for the pair of lawmen. Matt Dillon rose slowly from his perch by the fireplace, a cup of long since chilled coffee in his hands and stalked to the window, staring out at the fog shrouded view once more. Sighing, he took a sip of the vile brew and grimaced.

"Ya need a fresh cup, Marshal?" asked Jim Kelly who came through the doorway that led to the bedroom where his wife and newborn daughter lay sleeping.

"It wouldn't hurt, Jim. Thanks. How are Becky and your little one?"

A big smile laced Jim's face. "They're the most beautiful pair of women in the world, Marshal. I'm one lucky man," he said as he laid more wood on the burned down stove fire and prepared a fresh pot of coffee.

"How's Festus?" Jim asked, looking over his shoulder at the Marshal who still stood by the window, lost in thought.

"Festus? He's all right I think. I checked on him a few times through the night. He's got one hell of a headache though."

Jim laughed, mirthlessly. "I reckon he does. That man just backhanded him with his pistol so fast, he didn't have time to react. Just dropped to the floor out cold." He shook his head as he remembered. "Festus wanted him to leave Miss Kitty here and volunteered to go with them, but that didn't sit too well with him."

"I guess not. They can control Kitty and Doc. Festus would have been a whole other matter."

"Well, I'm glad you got Festus to lay down fer a spell. Sure did put up a squawk about it though."

Dillon laughed. "That he did. He needed the rest though. Hopefully, his head will feel better once he wakes up. I need him to be at his best in tracking if we're gonna find Doc and Kitty," he said softly. He looked out the window once more and straightened. "Looks like it might be letting up out there. Maybe we can get on the trail sooner than I thought."

"Still gonna be a bear tryin' ta track 'em though, Matthew."

Dillon and Jim turned to see Festus leaning on the door jamb, a hand to his bruised face.

"How're ya feelin' Festus?" Jim asked, walking to his side.

"I bin better I reckon. Worse, too. But the room ain't spinnin' no more so I reckon that's a good sign," he said with a small smile. "Any of that coffee ready yet?"

"Soon. Just started it."

Festus walked to stand by Dillon, staring out at the mired prairie before them and shook his head. "Gonna be hard ta track 'em, Matthew. May jes have ta figger where they mighta gone and go there. Hope we glom on to 'em."

"I know, Festus. Any tracks are gonna be gone by now. The posse can't get to us so we're on our own."

"Still," Festus said. "They ain't too smart or they wouldn't've left me alive. I warned him."

"Where do you think they could have gone, Marshal?" asked Jim who handed both men a steaming cup of fresh coffee, its aroma wrapping itself around the men that moved to the kitchen table and seated themselves.

Taking a sip of the brew, Dillon sighed. "Don't know, Jim."

"They must have a place where they's holed up, Matthew. Some place not too far away. Mebbe a cabin or a cave."

"Well, there's caves north of here off the old Tanner Road. Heads north, towards Ness City," Jim offered.

"Yeah. That might be the most logical place to go. It's about forty miles to Ness City from there. If they had an injured man, it might have been a good place to stop."

Festus nodded slowly, his hands wrapped about the mug in his hands as he blew on the liquid to cool it some. "Sounds right reasonable, Matthew," he said, staring out the window at the slowly brightening sky, his brow furrowed.

"But?" Dillon asked, knowing his friend was contemplating something else.

Looking back to Dillon, he shrugged. "Wall, it's just, there's a cabin on the road to Garden City, about thirty miles from where the Tanner Road branches off the Trail. Shoot, callin' it a cabin's a mite generous, but it is shelter. Could be they know about it and stopped there. It'd be a sight more cozy than a cave would be."

"I know that cabin, Festus," Jim said, leaning forward. "It's got four walls but not much more."

"Still, it's an option," Dillon said, running a hand over his tired face.

"Reckon the onliest thing to do is try both places, Matthew."

Dillon nodded. "Yeah, but it's gonna take some time to check both."

"We could split up. You take the caves and I'll head to the cabin and check it out. Or the other way around. Don't make no never mind to me."

After a moment's thought he said, "No, Festus you take the cabin. It'll be easier on you to ride on flat ground than checking out those caves and climbing up into those hills."

Festus snorted. "Shoot Matthew, riding up into those hills ain't no more tirin' than riding along the prairie. 'Sides, I'm fine, 'cept fer a little bitty headache which more of that stout brew of Jim's will cure up jes fine."

Dillon smiled and shook his head. "Let's just see how things go once we get to where the trail branches. All right? And more of Jim's coffee would be good," he said with a slight smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Light began to stream weakly through the rags on the windows of the old cabin, a breeze ruffling them slightly. Doc roused from a dream free state and leaned towards the boy lying unmoving on the bed. His face bathed in sweat, he moaned softly.

Doc reached a hand down to the youngster, sadness marring his features as he took the boy's pulse. Shaking his head, he laid the hand back down and turned his gaze to the others in the cabin. Four men lay wrapped in blankets by the cold fireplace. Four more were somewhere outside, guarding them and the road. How long did they have till the boy died? And what happened to him and Kitty when he did?

His musings were cut short when the makeshift door that lay propped against the side of the house was opened and the leader, Jace Sutton strode through, pausing to prop the door closed again. He walked to Doc and looked down at his brother in sadness. "How's he doin'?"

Wiping a hand over his mustache, Doc looked up at the outlaw, nodded and lied. "Better I think."

"Good. We need to be moving. The rain's stopping and that means we're gonna have the law on our tails. Pack up yer stuff and be ready to move."

Doc rose quickly, grabbing Sutton's arm. "Wait a minute! I said he was better. But if you take him out of here on that buggy or on a horse, you'll be killing him!"

"I don't see I got a choice, Doctor. The law's on our trail sure as I'm standing here. I know it. What choice I got?"

"Well, how about you give yourself up?"

Sutton laughed and clapped Doc on the shoulder. "You're real funny old man. Now pack up."

"Wait. If you won't give yourself up, why not leave the two of us here with the boy and get him back to Dodge City. I can help him better there."

"No. He comes with us. Now get ready."

Doc watched the outlaw wake his sleeping men and turned to look at Kitty who rose slowly from the chair she had used as a bed and walked to him. "How long's he got?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders tiredly. "Hard to say. He may last till tomorrow."

Kitty sighed and looked at the boy lying still and pale before her and grimaced. Such a waste. She only hoped Matt or Festus or someone came along soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shortly after the rain had let up, Matt and Festus left the Kelly farm, hoping they could find some trace of a track that would tell them which way the group had gone. Supplied with jerky, coffee and biscuits from Jim Kelly's hunting provisions, the two men had set off, determined to find their missing friends and make the Sutton gang pay.

Festus peered at the ground anxiously, knowing there were no tracks but hoping something jumped out at him.

A few hours after leaving the Kelly's, they came to a fork in the trail. The north trail led towards Ness City and on to Hays. Limestone and sandstone caves pockmarked the Smoky Hills north of where they were. To the west was nothing but open prairie.

Festus dismounted and peered closely at the ground before him and shook his head.

"What is it, Festus?" Dillon asked quietly.

"Hard ta believe Matthew but they's faint tracks here."

"Which way do they go?" he asked staring hard at the ground before him and not seeing what Festus saw.

Looking up, Festus grimaced at him. "Well, that there's a problem 'cause they go north to the Hills and west toward Garden City."

Dillon looked frustrated, anxious to move on but not wanting to take the wrong trail. He pursed his lips and sighed. "I hate to split up. Two of us against that group are poor odds. One against them…well, I don't want to think about that."

Festus rose from his crouch and stood by Dillon's big buckskin stroking it softly as it nuzzled against him. "Don't see that we got much choice though, Matthew."

Dillon thought it over carefully. Festus was not only the best tracker he had ever known but his instincts were uncanny at times. "All right. You head west and I'll head on north. If you don't find them at the cabin, you cut across to the north trail to get me. Understand? I'll do the same."

"Gotcha, Matthew," he said swinging up into his saddle easily and turning his mount down the west trail. "If'n theys there, I'll wait fer ya ta git there."

"Same here. And Festus?" he said waiting till his friend turned back to him. "Be careful."

Festus smiled and waved a hand at him. "You too, Matthew."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dillon rode for three hours, hoping he was on the right trail and that his friends were all right. He knew if the boy died, there wasn't much hope they would keep Doc and Kitty alive. A sense of urgency filled him as he let his horse climb the trail. He came to a bend in the trace and peered back over his shoulder at the scene below him. A feeling of being watched filled him and he turned cautiously, trying to spy anything out of the ordinary. Further up the trail, he spied a wheel poking out of the brush and he rode cautiously towards it.

Sitting haphazardly with brush covering it, Kitty's buggy sat off the trail. Approaching it slowly, Dillon dismounted and moved towards it. He was just about to turn back to his horse when a shot rang out hitting the buggy and sending a spray of splinters in his direction. Two more shots from a different direction hit nearby.

Crouching behind the buggy, he tried to see where the shots had come from. Another burst of gunfire and he had zeroed in on the location of one of the shooters and fired back. Timing his shot, he smiled as he saw one of the men peek from behind a rock a few yards in front of him and his well placed shot hit the man in the chest, causing him to roll down the trail to Dillon.

The other man rose up and began to run up the slope away from Dillon who leaped to his feet and chased the man. Taking careful aim at the fleeing bandit, he smiled in satisfaction as the man fell at his shot.

Walking carefully to him, he felt his pulse and cursed when he found nothing and made his way back to the other man. A quick check showed he was still alive. His eyes fluttering, the man looked up into the dark eyes of the marshal and he grimaced.

"Well, you won this one, Marshal," he whispered.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Your boss, Jace Sutton and his men. They took two friends of mine. Where are they?"

The man laughed hoarsely, then began to cough. "I ain't gonna tell you nothin'."

"Poor choice. The way I figure it, you and your little friend were sent this way to set a false trail. The rest of your gang headed for the old line shack out by Saw Log Creek."

Dillon watched in amusement as the man tried to cover up his surprise. "So I'm right. They went to the shack?"

The man glanced at Dillon uneasily, pain, marring his features. "You'll…never catch them. The…they got at least a day on you. Mebbe more"

Dillon leaned back. "They may have a day on me but not on my deputy."

"That whiskered fella? I told Jace we shoulda killed him."

"But you didn't. Now where are they headed?"

"You have all the answers. You tell me."

"Look, if you help me, I'll help you."

The injured outlaw laughed. "Ain't no help for me."

"I'll get you to a doctor. There's one near here. Just tell me where Sutton is headed."

The man looked up into Dillon's eyes, then glanced away. After a moment he said, "They's headin' fer New Mexico. Santa Fe."

Dillon laughed. "That's a long way off. A lot can happen between here and there. I need to bury your friend, then we'll head out. Just hang tight."

The man watched as Dillon moved to his friend and prepared to bury him, smirking as he did so. "Ain't no way you or that deputy's gonna take ole Jace. Ain't no way," he whispered before closing his eyes.

Dillon worked as fast as he could to bury the outlaw. It rankled that he felt the need as the urge to catch up with Festus before he ran into anything he couldn't handle was strong.

Finally, the grave dug, Dillon strode back to the other man only to discover he too was dead. Cursing loudly, he grabbed the shovel and dug another grave, knowing every minute brought Festus closer to the Suttons.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Festus rode the trail slowly, cautious to not run headlong into the Suttons or any of their members. The Suttons were a desperate bunch and Festus felt the need to hurry deep in his soul. But with these men, caution was the only way.

A few hours after he and Dillon had split up, Festus warily approached where he knew the old cabin to be. Tying Ruth to a low bush, he snuck as close as he could to the old building, using a line of low shrubs as his cover.

He peered at the old cabin from his hiding place and to his dismay saw no evidence that the gang was there. No buggies, no horses and no signs of life. Slowly he stood hunched over and made his way to the cabin, keeping low as he did so. Reaching the porch, or what was left of the porch, he stood outside the open door and listened. No sounds came from the room and he slowly looked inside. Half-eaten meals and litter lay strewn about giving evidence the gang had been there. On the bed in one corner were blood covered sheets that told Festus the man that was hurt wasn't going to live much longer and his jaw clenched in fear for his friends.

Turning, he spied something shining in the afternoon light lying on the table and he reached for it. His heart clenched when he saw it was one of Miss Kitty's earrings. He closed his hand over it. "I'll find ya Miss Kitty. If'n it's the last thing I ever do. I promise ta find ya."

Searching about for any more clues proved fruitless till he went outside and discovered faint tracks leading towards the river several miles off. Deciding that waiting for Dillon was no longer a good idea, he headed back to the cabin, intending to follow the group as closely as he could without endangering himself or Doc and Miss Kitty. He regretted not being able to leave Matthew a note but settled for leaving him a set of signs telling him which way he was headed, hoping it was sufficient.

Satisfied, he went for Ruth and mounted, heading off after the fleeing bandits and his friends, praying the injured man stayed alive long enough for Festus to catch up to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The buggy jumped over the rugged terrain and the two inside struggled to hold on.

"How much longer do you think he can last, Doc with the way he's being jostled?"

"I wouldn't have given you odds he'd still be alive at all with the way his brother's pushing us. Only good thing is we're leaving quite a trail for anyone to follow."

"Do you think anyone _is_ following us? We didn't leave any tracks at all once we left the other buggy. That rain washed them all out."

Doc was silent for a time. "I wouldn't count Festus out. He's got a way of finding tracks that aren't there according to Matt. And I would bet Matt's on our trail too by now."

"I just hope they're safe and that Festus is all right."

"Me too, Honey. Me too," he said softly patting her hand as he did so.

XXXXXX

The trail Festus followed was not an easy one to see at times but follow it he did; pausing when night fell over the prairie. As much as he wanted to continue on, he knew it was foolish to try it. He couldn't see the tracks in the dark and was afraid to come on the group without knowing it.

So he settled down under a dark, moonless sky with a hunk of jerky and a swallow of water as his dinner and lay back gazing at the stars spread out above him, their light flickering in the pitch-black sky. The solitude at any other time would have been welcome, but tonight he knew two of his friends were in danger and he, for the time being, was powerless to help them.

"I'll find ya, Miss Kitty, Doc. I promise ta do everythin' in my power to find ya." With that promise still on his lips, the deputy fell into a light sleep, waiting for first light to move on


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Morning cast a slight glow over the open prairie, waking Doc from the light slumber he had fallen into. He rose and knelt by the side of the youngest Sutton, the boy's chest remarkably still rising and falling, albeit slightly, and shook his head as he took the boy's pulse.

"How is he?" asked a gruff voice and Doc looked up into eyes that were at once angry and fearful.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Doc looked from Jace Sutton back to the boy and ticked his head. "Remarkably, he's still alive."

"You just keep him that way. Got it?"

"Oh, I got it all right," Doc said rising from his crouch. "Now you get something. Jostling around in that buggy over there is gonna kill your brother. Nothin' I can do about it. You keep going, he's not gonna make it."

Sutton walked closer to Doc and stared down at him. "Now _you_ get somethin'. He dies, and you and that pretty woman die. Got it?" he asked, poking a finger in Doc's chest for emphasis, then walked off.

Doc shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, turning to stare at the boy and then to Kitty who lay by the buggy, her eyes open and fear-filled. If only help would come soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun had only been up for a short time but Festus was already up and on the trail, tracking the Suttons. His head told him to go back and find Matthew and not continue on, but deep inside, he felt an urgency to find Miss Kitty and Doc and make sure they were all right. So he continued down the trail, cautiously tracking the gang. Once he caught up to them and he knew his friends were all right, he would backtrack and find Matthew. But right now he was anxious to continue on.

The day began brighter than the past two days had been and the sun warmed the chilled and damp deputy as he slowly followed the tracks of the gang as they approached the river. Morning passed into afternoon and afternoon into early evening before Festus sighted the group far ahead, comforted to see Doc's buggy was still with the group.

The prairie was not a good place to follow a person without being seen so Festus lagged as far back as he dared, planning what to do. Nightfall was only an hour off and another moonless night would afford him the cover he needed to creep up on the group and do a little spying. Once he knew what was what, he would try to find Matthew, who should be on his trail by now.

Satisfied with his plan, he grabbed another hunk of jerky and gnawed on it, pondering what the night held for his friends and himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dusk colored the evening sky in bright oranges and purples as the outlaw group stopped for the night. Sitting up on a slight precipice, the camp overlooked the Arkansas River flowing below. Normally a slight flow, it now filled the embankments with rushing water that tore chunks of earth and trees from their roots to be carried along in the rushing torrent. Jace Sutton stared down at the flooded river below and cursed long and loud.

"How long's he been dead?" he asked the man standing by him, his hat in his hand.

"Don't know, Jace. I thought he was alive when we stopped two hours ago. The Doc said he was holdin' his own."

Jace threw the branch he held in his hand, watching as it sailed out over the rock face and into the river below. "Bring him here."

The man turned to do as Jace ordered, hurrying for fear of the man's temper.

A short time later he brought the doctor to stand by his boss. The little doctor stood defiantly by the leader and stared at him with ill-disguised hatred in his eyes.

"How long's my brother been dead?"

Doc sighed and swiped his hand over his mouth. "About four hours."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he asked angrily.

"I thought about it. But I knew if I did you'd kill us then and there."

"And you think I won't now?"

"Oh, I still think you'll kill us. I was just hoping someone would find us before that."

Jace Sutton smiled and walked closer to the doctor. "Doesn't look like that's gonna happen, does it?"

Doc ticked his head. "You never know."

"Get him outta here," he said to the man standing with his hands on Doc's arm.

The man pulled Doc away roughly and dragged him to where Kitty sat on the ground by the buggy her hands clasped in her lap.

"Doc?" she said softly as he seated himself by her side. "What's gonna happen now?"

Doc was quiet for a time, his eyes not meeting hers. Finally, he turned to her, took her hands in his and patted them, unable to speak.

On the other side of the fire built in the middle of the encampment, Jace Sutton stared down at the body of his little brother and felt his rage growing. "We need to bury him, Tom," he said to one of the men standing by him. "And after we bury him we gotta kill those two," he said looking to the two by the buggy.

"Well, I agree about burying Jimmy, Jace. But I don't think killing those two is gonna do anyone any good. Can't we just leave 'em here?"

"To what? Tell everyone where we're goin'? They've heard us talkin'. No. They're expendable and keepin' them with us will only slow us down. We kill 'em. First thing tomorrow morning, they're dead. We'll let them think about it overnight first."

In the cover of the brush by the cliff, Festus lay concealed, listening to Sutton's words with his heart in his throat. He had no time to search for Matthew now. He needed a plan and he needed one that would keep Miss Kitty and Doc safe. Staring about him at the outlaw's camp, he slowly began to form a plan that he hoped would save his friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours away, Dillon was bedding down for the night, a meager dinner and fireless night under the stars in store for him. Anxiety for all his friends filled his dreams. He knew he had been on the wrong trail and the urge to continue on was strong, but the moonless night caused him to slow down and finally stop, hoping as he did, that his friends-all of them- were safe. Festus was a good man but when it came to his friends, he was single-minded sometimes in his need to protect them. Dillon only hoped he caught up to him before Festus caught up to the Suttons.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Festus stared at the encampment of men arranged about the small, flickering fire in the middle of the group and counted five men huddled over its warmth. Behind them, and tied to Doc's buggy, were Miss Kitty and Doc. The deputy clenched his jaw in anger when he saw his friends treated so callously, but at the same time was relieved they were unharmed. One man rose from the fire, stretched and walked towards them. Leaning down, he said something to the pair, and laughed loudly, before settling himself behind them in the brush keeping guard.

Noting that there were three more men in position around the perimeter of the camp guarding it from attack brought the total to eight men. One against eight was pretty poor odds but better odds than Doc and Miss Kitty had right now if Sutton followed through on his threat: a threat Festus was certain he meant to keep.

To the side next to the overhang that rose above the raging rain swollen river below were the horses of the outlaws. Deciding to wait till almost dawn, Festus settled himself down in the high brush and drew some jerky from his pack. Chewing slowly, he waited for the right time to move. Going over his plan again, he hoped he had thought it through thoroughly and was successful in freeing Doc and Miss Kitty and keeping them safe.

A few hours later, and an hour till sunrise, Festus made his move, creeping cautiously to the first man that guarded the side nearest him. Crawling silently through the wet grass, he surprised the guard asleep. Festus struggled with his conscience for only a moment as he dispatched the guard with quick skill. He never liked killing, but sometimes there was no other way, and this was one of those times. If he was to save his friends from what he knew awaited them in the morning, tonight would be a bloody night.

Silently Festus crawled to the next guard and the next and silenced them both with the same quiet efficiency. The fourth and last guard behind Doc's buggy was more alert and Festus had a bit of a struggle to contain the man without alerting the rest of the outlaws who still slept, unaware they had been infiltrated. The man drew a knife as Festus clenched a hand over his mouth and sliced through the deputy' wrist, almost causing him to lose his hold. But the knowledge he had to save his friends ensured he held on and he dealt with the last guard.

Ignoring his wounded wrist, Festus moved slowly towards the horses tied nearby and loosened the reins on all but two of them. Saddling them quickly and quietly, he left them tied loosely while he gathered food and two pistols from one of the saddlebags lying nearby on the ground, and placed them inside the bags on the saddled horses. Moving silently, he crept towards his sleeping friends. Reaching the buggy, he spied Doc's old worn medical bag lying on the seat. Knowing what it meant to the old man, and hoping they had no other need for it other than sentimentality; he grabbed it and tied it to one of the horses.

Returning, he drew his knife and crawled under the buggy, inching his way silently towards his friends' hands that were tied behind them and began to saw through the ropes.

Startled, Doc gave a start. "What in…"

"Shush, Doc, it's me!" Festus whispered as quietly as he could. "Jes sit there whilst I free you and Miss Kitty. Pretend yer still asleep."

By now Kitty was also awake and aware Festus was there to help them and she smiled, relieved he was all right and that he had been able to follow them.

When both ropes had been sawed through, Doc and Kitty pulled their hands through and rubbed them briefly before Festus told them to put them back so they wouldn't look suspicious. Doc noticed blood on his hand and realized it wasn't his. "Festus, you bleeding?"

"Don't worry 'bout it none, Doc. It's jist a scratch."

"It's always just a scratch. Let me see it."

"Not now. Ya gotta listen to me. I got two horses saddled over there fer ya ta ride out on. I want ya ta wait till I tell ya, then git up and move as quietly as ya can towards them horses that's saddled on the end."

"Festus, there's eight men over there. How are we gonna get by them?" Kitty asked quietly.

"They's only four now," Festus said quietly. "I…I took care of four of 'em already." His hesitation spoke volumes to the pair and they knew the killing had been necessary, but distasteful for the deputy.

"Are you alone? Where's Matt?" Doc asked, keeping his eye on the sleeping men.

"Matthew got to the Kelly's a couple hours after y'all left with Sutton. The road to Dodge flooded so we were on our own. We lost yer trail after we left Jim's, so we split up. Hopefully, Matthew's figgered out he's on the wrong trail and be here soon, but we cain't wait fer that. Ya need ta get away as fast as ya can."

"You mean, you're gonna take on all those men by yourself? They'll kill you!" Doc said a bit too loudly.

"Shush! Jes sit still fer a moment now," Festus said as one of the men stirred.

When he had gone back to sleep, Festus explained his plan to them. "I loosened the reins on those other horses over thar. Once you and Miss Kitty take off on yours, they'll move off too and follow ya. Even if I cain't git all of 'em, they won't have no way of catchin' ya, don'tcha see?"

"I see all right! If you don't get all of them, they'll get you. Festus ya can't do this. Wait for Matt," Doc said.

"I agree," said Kitty quietly, her voice trembling a bit. "Matt will come soon and …"

"Miss Kitty, we don't know Matthew will get here 'fore daylight. And I don't like the idea of ya bein' with those yahoos no longer'n ya got to. No sir. We do this my way," he said in authority.

He turned to look at the sky. "Looks like it be 'bout time. With the sun comin' up, ya won't have no trouble keepin' to the trail. Doc, circle back the way ya come and jes follow the river southeast. You'll come to Dodge in 'bout two days. They's water and food in the saddle bags fer ya. And two pistols, in case."

"Festus…" Doc hesitated a moment before continuing, "You take care of yourself."

Festus reached a hand out to clasp Doc's hand then reached his other out to clasp Kitty's tightly. "Ya don't wait fer me, ya hear? Promise me. I'll catch up soon as I can. Doc, ya gotta get Miss Kitty outta here and back ta Dodge. Ya hear?"

A moment passed before Doc whispered, "I hear. You just make sure you catch up to us."

Festus squeezed their hands one last time. "When I give ya the nod, move out quietly fer them horses." He crawled out from under the buggy carefully and crept silently to a small stand of brush about twenty yards away.

Staring at the still sleeping men, Festus carefully looked over the camp, planning what to do. Looking back over his shoulder, he motioned for Doc and Kitty to stand and move to the horses, looking away as they did. When he turned back, his two friends had mounted and stared at him with a mix of fear and love on their faces. Choking back the emotions within him as he saw tears streaming silently down Kitty's cheeks, he waved slightly to them, saying a prayer for their safety as he did so. They returned his wave, stopping for a moment to catch one last look at him, then rode away softly on the dewy morning grass, the outlaws' horses following as he had planned.

Taking a deep breath, he waited till the first man stirred, then called out to them, "Stay where ya are! This here's a Deputy United States Marshal. I'm takin' ya in. Throw out yer guns!"

Festus wasn't surprised when they rose almost as one and began firing in his direction. Moving to his left a bit, he fired back with deadly accuracy, cutting down two in quick succession. Maybe he had a chance after all, he thought in satisfaction. Casting a quick look over his shoulder, he watched as his friends made their escape. They weren't as far away as he had hoped they'd be by now but they were free at least. He hesitated when he saw Miss Kitty stop and turn her horse back up towards the slope where the fight went on.

"Keep goin' Miss Kitty," he said to himself. "Don't stop!"

He turned his attention back to the two that still shot at him. Rising slightly, he inched to his right towards the cliff side and followed it downstream a bit before he settled himself on the opposite side of the camp. Crouching down, he watched the remaining men and fired back at the two that still remained. He had to take out these last two for Doc and Miss Kitty to be completely safe.

Just as he was about to rise again, he felt a bullet slam into his upper chest, causing him to lose his hold on the rifle he held and knocking him back down the slope. He cursed as his rifle skittered away from him. Emboldened by the loss of the rifle and the deputy's wound, the men inched closer. Festus dragged himself to cover behind some scraggly bushes and pulled his pistol from his holster, hoping the men would stand in the clear for a good shot. One did and he put a bullet through his heart. The other was more cunning and stayed just out of view. Festus heard him moving and strained to hear which way he went.

Before he had time to react, he felt a presence to his left and a body slammed into him causing the two men to careen further down the slope towards the cliff and the river far below. Both guns were knocked away by the fall and Festus struggled to get a hold on his knife. But the other man, not weakened by blood loss, got to his first and plunged it into Festus' thigh, causing him to cry out. Not letting go of his hold on his assailant, Festus struggled mightily, rolling him over and over, their momentum carrying them over the cliff and into the roiling river below.

Doc and Kitty sat up on a slight rise downstream from the fight and watched Festus' battle, crying out when they saw his struggle; the final one taking him over the cliff. Spurring their horses forward they looked over the edge to the river below, watching as two heads bobbed in the water, their struggle continuing. Then, both heads disappeared beneath the churning water and never reappeared. They looked frantically up and down the river, searching desperately for any sign of Festus.

"We gotta get down there, Doc! He needs us!" Kitty cried.

Doc searched for a trail down and saw nothing but eroded cliff and steep banks. "I don't see a way down! Let's move downstream further. Maybe there's more of a trail down there."

The pair raced downstream, hoping Festus was still alive. Their search only showed them slight animal trails neither one of them felt they could traverse. They stared below them at the churning water and felt all hope for their friend dissolve. Doc bowed his head for a moment then turned his mount towards Kitty's. She sat with her eyes closed, tears flowing freely down her wind-reddened cheeks.

Doc placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. "Come on, Honey. He…" he stopped as emotion threatened to overwhelm him when he thought of the sacrifice his friend had just made. "I promised him I'd get you back. And that's what I'm gonna do."

Kitty sat for a moment more, then reined her horse around, looking Doc in the eye as the tears coursed down her cheeks. "A promise is a promise, Doc," she said softly, then spurred her horse slowly down the trail, her eyes on the river below, hoping beyond hope to catch sight of Festus.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Noontime found the pair still following the trail close to the river's edge, their eyes constantly staring below hoping for a glimpse of Festus. Doc pulled back on his reins and stared down at the river. Logs bobbed and floated in the current rushing past and boulders jutted up from the riverbed. In his heart he felt almost certain there was no way Festus could have survived. The current was too strong for anyone to have been able to swim, let alone someone that had been hurt as they had seen Festus be. The fear his friend was gone burned his heart with a white-hot pain that took his breath away and he dropped his head to his chest as if it were suddenly too heavy to hold up.

Kitty turned away from the river and stared at Doc in fear and sadness. "He's gone, isn't he?" she whispered sadly.

Raising his head slowly, Doc stared at the river below, then nodded briefly. "I…I don't see how…he could've…" He quieted, knowing there was nothing more to say. He turned his gaze to Kitty, his heart going out to her in their joint grief. "We'd better stop and give the horses a rest for a bit and get something to eat before we go on."

"I don't think I have much of an appetite, Doc," she said quietly, her voice trembling.

"I know, Honey, I know. But try. OK?"

At her brief nod, the two dismounted, pausing to lean against their horses for a bit as their muscles screamed in agony at the unaccustomed exertion of riding such a long way.

Their lunches sat untouched on their laps as they stared down at the frothing water in anger and sorrow, feeling powerless to do anything more for their friend: the friend they felt certain had given his life for theirs.

"Doc? Do you…do you think Festus…well, do you think he purposely went over the cliff? Or…was it…just…"

Doc closed his mind to the thought, knowing Festus would willingly give his life for his friends. "I don't know, Kitty. I don't know. Either way… I don't think he's comin' back."

She perked up at the word "think" and leaned forward eagerly. "Do you…think there's any chance he could still be alive?" she asked staring into Doc's face with such hopefulness, he felt himself close to tears.

Tearing his eyes from hers and the hope he saw in them, he shook his head slowly. "There's no riverbank left down there with this flood, Kitty. There isn't any place for him to get out. You saw him go under. He…he didn't come back up. I want more than anything for him to be…"

Doc's voice broke and he stood up abruptly. Grabbing his horse's reins in one hand he reached his other down to Kitty. "We gotta keep going. Just in case he didn't get all of them. I promised him I'd get you back safely and that's what I'm gonna do." Knowing it might be the last thing he would ever be able to do for Festus filled him with such a despair he was hard pressed to remember experiencing its like before and he struggled to hold the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Kitty took Doc's hand and rose, glancing up into eyes that mirrored the pain she knew was in her own. Wiping at the hot tears that stung her eyes, she mounted and followed Doc down the trail, veering away from the edge after a time. Casting one long look back at the flooded river, she felt the hope drain from her and gave in to the grief that filled her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Matt Dillon pushed his horse hard, knowing he had been on the wrong trail and desperate to catch up with Festus before he ran into something he couldn't handle. Eight men against one were pretty poor odds. Eight against two wasn't much better though, he thought ruefully.

A couple hours after noon, Dillon came over a rise and gazed down at what remained of the outlaw's camp.

Bodies lay unmoving on the open ground. Saddles, rifles, blankets and other gear lay where their owners had placed them or where they had fallen. Dismounting, Dillon stared in shock and stunned horror at what he saw. Fear wrapped a hand around his heart as he contemplated what had happened and if he had been too late to save his friends. He quickly searched the camp and discovered no one was left alive. Relief filled him as none of the bodies he found were Kitty's or Doc's. Or Festus'. A quick count of the Sutton gang and he came up with only seven bodies. The knowledge two members of the Sutton gang were missing sent his pulse racing in fear once more. Searching the camp for evidence of what had happened showed him that two horses had left the area heading down the trail to Dodge while tracks of several other horses headed in various directions.

Glancing about him, he noticed a fresh grave up on a cliff under a towering cottonwood tree. Dillon stalked to it, his heart in his throat as he questioned who was buried there. A simple, carved sign adorned the fresh mound with the name "James Sutton" and the dates "June 2, 1853-April 20, 1870" carved crudely into the hunk of cottonwood and placed haphazardly in the moist ground. He felt his heart begin to beat again at the knowledge it was a Sutton buried there and not one of his friends.

Another search by the edge of the camp showed evidence of blood and a scuffle. A rifle he recognized as Festus' lay near the cliff edge. Slipping down the cliff side a bit, he reached for the rifle and picked it up, hefting it in his hands as he peered about for any sign of his deputy. Looking a bit further upstream from there he saw a trail of broken branches and loosened rocks littering the cliff side. Someone had gone over the edge. But who?

Dillon gazed down at the river and scowled. The river was in full flood and if anyone had gone in there, and Dillon didn't see how anyone could go over the cliff and _not_ go into the river, their chances weren't good. In his heart, he feared one of his friends had plunged over the cliff and his heart sank.

Turning back to the camp, he decided the men would stay there unburied. A quick search of the saddlebags left scattered about and Dillon found the money from the robbery in Ness City. Smiling ruefully, he gathered the bags and placed them on his horse, then mounted as he felt an urgency to continue on and find out what had happened to Doc, Festus and Kitty, his heart clenching in fear of what might have happened to them.

He was just about to begin following the tracks when he heard the braying of a mule in the distance. Reining back around, he followed the sound till he came on Ruth tethered loosely to the ground and pawing anxiously at it. Dillon reached out and snared Ruth's reins in his hands and patted him gently. "Easy there, Ruth. Easy," he said as the distraught mule nuzzled him none too gently. "Where is he, old boy? Hmmm?"

He searched about him for tracks or some evidence of where Festus was but saw nothing. Puzzled that Ruth had been left behind, he tied Ruth's reins to his saddle and patted him once more to try to calm him. "Too bad you're not a blood hound," he said softly before remounting and heading off down the trail, the anxiety he felt increasing with every step.

For a few hours Dillon followed the trail carefully, noting that the two horses had stayed close to the edge of the cliff for a good long time, stopping occasionally. He paused to peer down at the river churning below, hoping to see something he hadn't seen before, some evidence of what had happened. But nothing was clear.

Spurring his mount on, he continued for awhile longer, following the tracks of the horses that had left the camp. Early evening was coming on and a chill was in the air. He had hoped to catch up to the riders before this. Noticing the tracks he followed turned away from the cliff; he dismounted and stared down at them, then followed them with his eyes as they moved away from the precipice. Remounting, he paused to look back down one last time at the river, hesitating when he saw something white on the water's edge closest to him. Leaning out over the cliff a bit, he thought he could make out a figure lying on what small bit of riverbank there was left. The water level had dropped over the past few hours and this section of the river made a turn, allowing for a small beach to reappear. Lying on a small stretch of riverbank appeared to be a body.

His heart in his throat, Dillon dismounted again and searched for a way down, hoping with all he had that it wasn't one of his friends.

A short time later he found the barest track that led to the water's edge and carefully made his way down, slipping and sliding as he went. Getting to the bottom hadn't been so hard but getting back up was going to be tricky. Reaching the bottom, Dillon strode quickly back upstream to where he had seen the body. A short walk and he came to the beach he had seen from the top. The body of a man lay stretched out on the bank, facedown with his feet and legs still lying in the rapidly moving water.

Taking a deep breath, Dillon paused before turning the man over. Reaching his hands under the man's arms, he rolled him over and gasped as he saw that it was Festus, his vest and boots gone and his shirt in tatters. Dillon reached a hand down to find his pulse, praying he found one. His prayer was answered by the slow beat in his friend's neck and he breathed a sigh of relief till he noted Festus' injuries. Blood oozed from his left chest and his right thigh was drenched in blood. Numerous bruises marked his face and chest where he had no doubt crashed into boulders or logs in his lengthy excursion down the flooded river.

Grabbing Festus under the shoulders, Dillon pulled him from the water, the effort causing Festus to cry out in pain. Dillon knelt by him as consciousness returned slowly to him.

"Festus? Can you hear me?" he asked, laying a hand on his forehead and smoothing back the wet hair, noting him shiver in response to the chill in the air.

Festus heard the voice come from far off and struggled to open his eyes, feeling the lure of sleep pulling him back to where there was no pain. But the voice was insistent and he opened his eyes to see his friend peering at him anxiously.

"Matthew?" he whispered, his eyes struggling to focus. "What…what happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me that, Festus."

Opening his eyes more fully, he glanced about him. "Where…where are we?"

"We're about two days ride from Dodge. We were following a group of men-the Suttons- that kidnapped Doc and Kitty from Jim Kelly's farm. Do you remember?"

Festus closed he eyes as the scene played out in his head and he nodded. "I…I remember," he whispered. "Doc and Miss Kitty git away all right, did they?"

"I don't know. I found the camp, and what's left of the Sutton's, and followed tracks of two horses that led away from the encampment. They followed the river for a time, then turned away. If it was Kitty and Doc, they might have been watching the riverbank for you." As he talked, Dillon took his handkerchief and wrapped it around Festus' thigh, tying it tightly to staunch the flow of blood, trying to ignore his gasp of pain. Then he reached into Festus' pocket to grab his handkerchief and stuffed it into the wound in Festus' chest, watching as he bit his lip hard to keep from crying out at the pain.

As quickly as he could, Festus told Dillon what had happened and what he had heard the men say about killing Kitty and Doc at first light, trying to hurry before he lost consciousness again.

Relief that Kitty and Doc were all right and had gotten away filled him as he listened to Festus' words. Dillon closed his eyes in silent thanks for a moment, then placed a soft hand on his friend's shoulder. Gratitude and respect filled him as realized how much Festus had risked to make sure Kitty and Doc were safe. Perhaps too much, he thought as he watched Festus begin to lose consciousness once more.

He reached a hand down to his deputy and gently shook him, needing him to stay awake if he had any chance of getting him back to the top.

"Festus! I need you to stay with me. Do you hear? I can't get you back to the top if you don't help me a bit. Stay with me!"

Festus nodded, then said in a pained voice, "Theys a trail upstream a bit. Saw it when I floated on past it. Couldn't get out there though."

"It's a good thing you didn't get out back there, Festus. Don't know that I would have seen you from the top there. Only reason I stopped here was this is where the tracks left the cliff."

Dillon placed his hands under Festus' shoulders and heaved him to his feet, placing one arm around his waist, as he swayed unsteadily. "Think you can make it?"

"I'll make it. Ain't 'bout ta give up now," he said softly.

The two stumbled down the river bank till they reached the trail Festus had seen. How he had managed to see such a small track from the river, Dillon didn't know but it was sight better than the path he had come down on.

"OK. Now to get to the top," Dillon said, getting a firmer grip on Festus who was losing his battle for consciousness.

"Mebbe you should go on without me, Matthew. Make sure Miss Kitty and Doc are all right. I'll jes wait right here fer ya," he said sliding to the ground.

"I can't do that, Festus," Dillon said as he knelt down beside him. "You know what Kitty will do to me if she knows I found you and left you here all alone. I'm not gonna risk that tongue-lashing."

Festus smiled slightly and sighed. "All right then. Yer gonna have ta help me back up, Matthew."

"Any time, old friend. Any time," he said as he practically lifted Festus into his arms.

The two made slow progress up the steep, vine clogged trail but finally reached the top and collapsed on the damp ground.

Huffing from the exertion, Dillon leaned over Festus and noted he had passed out again. "I'll be right back with Buck and Ruth. You wait right here," he said patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Dillon retrieved the mounts quickly and rode hard back to where he had left Festus and dismounted. His breath caught in his throat when he thought he detected no rise and fall from his chest, then sighed in relief when he heard him gasp.

Crouching by him, he studied what to do. He had no time to make a travois right now and there was no way Festus could sit on Ruth without help. Turning, he looked out over the prairie and raised himself up a bit as something caught his eye. Off in the distance, he thought he detected a glimmer on the horizon, perhaps five, ten miles off. "Looks like a campfire," he said more to himself than Festus.

Dillon slapped Festus lightly on the cheek in an attempt to awaken him. His efforts were rewarded when Festus took a weak and misdirected swing at him. "What the…? Matthew? What…where are we?" he asked softly.

"We made it to the top. I got the mounts. Do you think if I help you, you can get on Buck?"

Festus closed his eyes. "Why Buck? Thought ya said ya found Ruth?"

"I did. But I don't think you can sit on Ruth by yerself."

"Shoot, Matthew, what're ya talkin' 'bout?" he said trying to sit up, then laying back down quickly. "I see what ya mean," he said weakly, raising a hand to his chest. "Jist help me up there, Matthew."

The two men worked to get Festus on Matt's horse, then he climbed up behind him and wrapped a hand around to hold him in place and to put pressure on his wound at the same time.

"Ready?" Dillon asked softly.

Festus' brief nod was all he got in response. Matt turned the mounts toward the light he had seen on the horizon, hoping it was Doc and Kitty and that they were all right. And praying he got Festus to Doc in time for him to help.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The flickering fire danced in the evening gloom, chasing the chill from the air and pushing the shadows back a bit. Kitty and Doc sat silent and still by its warmth, staring unblinkingly at the roaring blaze. Amazement and pride that they had been able to make a fire at all warred with the sorrow they felt so keenly at the loss of their friend.

"We should try to get some sleep, Kitty," Doc said wiping a hand over his eyes. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long one if we keep up the pace we should."

Kitty remained silent as she sat gazing into the fire. They would be home and safe soon but the thought did not cheer her in any way. Festus was gone and she felt his loss in her heart and in her soul. She remembered how when she had first met him she hadn't trusted him considering his family and was surprised that Matt had. Turned out Matt was a pretty good judge of men as Festus had proved himself over and over to them.

And now he was gone.

She wondered if they would ever be able to find his body and give him a decent burial. The thought that they wouldn't be able to caused a fresh onslaught of tears from her already swollen eyes.

Doc scooted closer to her and wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed out her heartache. His own heart was close to bursting in the almost unbearable grief he felt and he struggled to keep his emotions under control for her sake. There would be time enough to grieve for his friend when they were safe. Time enough to remember. Time enough to try to try to move on.

"Now Kitty, Festus wouldn't want ya cryin' over him, would he?" he said softly as he stroked her hair, feeling her body shake as she poured out her sorrow at her loss.

"I can't help it, Doc. It's just…I can't believe he's gone. I…I keep seeing him go over that cliff and…"

"I know, honey. I know. The last few days have seemed like some dream we're gonna wake up from any minute."

"But it isn't one, is it?" she asked as she turned to look him in the eye, noticing the sheen of moisture in his eyes. Her face softened as she saw the grief etched plainly on his face and reached a hand up to cup his face gently.

He closed his eyes at her touch, afraid he'd lose control of the emotions he worked so hard to contain.

"You don't have to hold back with me, Doc. You don't have to be strong. I know you hurt just as much as I do," she said tenderly.

He nodded and ran a hand down her cheek. "Later," he whispered. "When we're safe, then…then I won't be so strong."

The two sat in silence staring at the sputtering fire, vainly trying to keep their feelings under control.

Finally, Kitty sighed and broke what was becoming an unbearable silence. "I…I guess we should…"

"Shhh. Listen," Doc whispered, interrupting her. He leaned away from her and stared off into the dark night.

"Someone's out there and coming up on us. Keep still while I get that gun Festus…Festus put in our bag." Doc rose stiffly from the ground and retrieved the gun from the saddlebag, checking it carefully to make sure it was loaded, then walked back to stand by the fire.

The unknown rider filled Doc with a strange sense of fear mixed with peace. He'd killed before and had hated it, but tonight he knew he would willingly put a bullet in anyone that tried to hurt Kitty. He wouldn't let Festus' sacrifice be in vain.

The sound of someone approaching on horseback grew louder, then stopped. Doc stood straighter as he waited defiantly for the rider to make the next move.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd put that gun down, Doc," came the unmistakable voice of Matt Dillon, who remained hidden in the shadows.

Doc sagged in relief as he heard Dillon's voice and allowed himself to breathe again before walking closer to Dillon, who spurred his mount closer to the fire. Kitty gasped as she saw two men on Dillon's horse and that he led Ruth. She rose from her spot by the fire and stepped closer, hoping her prayers had been answered as she searched Dillon's face, unable to see the face of the man that lay unconscious in his arms.

Relief she was safe flooded Dillon as he looked down into Kitty's face and he longed to gather her in his arms and never let her go. But first he needed to see to Festus.

"I'd appreciate some help with Festus, Doc. He's hurt pretty bad."

Doc stood still in shock, staring at the unconscious man in Dillon's arms. "How…where…I thought he was…"

"Yeah, I thought he was dead too, but he's not. He's hurt pretty bad though so can you help me get him down from here?"

Doc and Kitty sprang into action when they realized it wasn't a dream and lifted Festus down carefully, laying him on a blanket by the fire. He shivered in the cool night and Kitty grabbed another blanket, laying it on top of the injured man. Turning, she saw Dillon standing behind her watching her with an expression she found hard to fathom. Suddenly feeling the weight of the past days descend on her, she went into his arms, laying her head on his chest, comforted somehow by the beat she heard.

Kneeling by his friend, Doc examined his wounds and took his pulse, frowning at what he found. The chest wound still oozed and the wrapping on his thigh was drenched in blood. A quick check of his chest showed a few broken ribs, probably caused by a boulder or errant log, and there was a dark bruise and cut on his head where Jace Sutton had hit him.

"Where did you find him, Matt?" asked Doc as he continued his examination.

"Right where you two veered away from the cliff," he said softly, his arms still around Kitty. "I stopped where you did and looked back. I just caught a glimpse of something white on a small beach. I found a trail down and…well, I did what I could for him, which wasn't much."

Ticking his head, Doc nodded then reached for his medical bag, knowing there wasn't much left in the bag that was going to help Festus. Most of what had been in there had been used on the youngest Sutton.

Doc examined his friend's thigh closely in the dim light. "Matt, could you add some more wood to that fire so I can see what I'm doing here?"

Glad to do anything to help, Dillon jumped to do as Doc asked. Leaning back after examining Festus, Doc looked up at the two faces that hovered over him, questions in their eyes.

"Well, it's not good. The chest wound seems to be clotting on its own all right but the bullet's gonna have to come out. Soon. As for his thigh, well, that's a problem. I don't have anything left to use as sutures and I can't put a tourniquet on it till we get back to Dodge or he'll lose that leg."

"What are you gonna do, Doc?" asked Kitty, worry in her voice.

Doc rubbed a hand over his face and grimaced. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm gonna have to cauterize it. Matt, I'm gonna need your knife."

Matt nodded and reached for his knife, placing it in the fire to heat; hating what he knew was coming but seeing no other way. Festus had been bleeding for several hours now and was extremely weak.

The knife heated to an acceptable level, Doc reached for it, turning it over in his hand for a moment as he contemplated what he had to do. "Matt, I want ya to hold him tightly, now. I'm afraid he's gonna feel this. Kitty, maybe you should look away."

"No, Doc. I want to help," she said quietly.

He glanced up at her and noted her determination and fear. "All right. Hold his legs down then. Don't let him move. Ready?"

Both nodded that they were prepared. Doc hesitated, then placed the knife carefully in the gash in Festus' thigh, wincing as he did so, knowing he was hurting his friend when he began to writhe and moan in pain. He did his best to ignore the anguish he was causing, knowing it had to be done to save his life.

Taking the knife from the wound, Doc leaned closer, determining that the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. He looked to his friends who continued to lean on Festus, holding him to the ground, noting that both had tears in their eyes.

"You can let go now. It's done," he said quietly, looking away from them, noting that Festus had lapsed back into full unconsciousness at some point. He cleaned the wound and, using strips of Kitty's forfeited petticoat, dressed it quickly, hoping infection didn't set in.

"What now, Doc?" Matt asked, staring down at Festus, who moaned softly from time to time.

"I'm gonna leave that chest wound till morning so I have better light to see what I'm doing. For right now, I guess we should get some sleep. It's been one long day. You two try to get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him. "

"I'll stay up with him, Doc," Kitty said, laying a hand on the deputy's forehead, smoothing back the still damp hair. "You need sleep if you're going to help him the way you need to. You too, Matt."

For a second Doc thought about arguing, then felt a wave of fatigue wash over him and he nodded. He paused to stare down at his friend in concern, watching as his head tossed from side to side, knowing there was nothing more he could do for him right now. There was nothing to deaden the pain and nothing to keep the infection that was sure to set in at bay.

Doc shook his head, knowing how close they had come to never finding Festus and, for a moment, he felt overwhelmed by what was ahead. He lay down by the fire and watched as Kitty and Matt held onto each other as they sat by Festus' side. Closing his eyes, he tried hard to find quiet in sleep; a sleep that was hard coming.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Morning came slowly for the three as the night and their dreams were filled with their fears and concerns for Festus. The dawn broke through their restlessness, spreading its golden rays over the still awakening prairie. Song birds sang their morning wakeup calls to the world as the group slowly slipped from sleep's hold.

Matt woke slowly from the uneasy sleep. Stretching and trying to work the kinks from his back for a moment, he wished he'd had a softer piece of ground to sleep on. Then, remembering where he was and what had happened, he sat up quickly and turned his eyes to find Kitty. He rose and knelt by her side where Festus, his head in her lap, lay unconscious and still, her hand absently stroking his forehead. She looked up at him and smiled a small, tired half smile.

"Morning, Cowboy. Sleep well?"

Dillon gazed into her eyes for a moment before answering. "Not really. You?"

"No. He was restless most of the night. He's warm, Matt. Too warm," she said looking down at Festus. "He seemed to calm down some when I talked to him. But I think there's infection."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Doc said from his place on the other side of the fire. "How long has it been? Almost twenty-four hours since he…well…since he went over that cliff. Who knows what's in that flood water down there."

Doc rose from his spot by the fire and walked over to Festus and knelt by his side. Placing a cool hand on his forehead, he shook his head then looked up into Matt's concerned eyes. "I gotta take that bullet outta there, Matt. Then we gotta get him back to Dodge as quickly as we can."

"What can I do?" Dillon asked.

"While I get ready to take that bullet out, can you make a travois? He's not gonna be able to ride when we're done."

Nodding brusquely, he headed off to prepare the bed.

"What can I do?" Kitty asked, looking at Doc with worry in her eyes.

You're doing it, honey. Just let him know he's not alone and keep him calm."

Kitty nodded and looked down into the face of the man who had saved their lives. She blessed the day he had come into their lives and prayed he would be around for many years to come.

Matt gathered branches from a nearby copse of woods and tied them together to form a framework for the travois, then attached a blanket to the frame to cushion Festus on his ride. When he was done, he stood up, stretching his back and looked over to where Kitty sat on the ground watching him and smiled. He had come so close to losing her. If it weren't for Festus….He left the thought unfinished as he walked back to where Doc was preparing to operate and leaned down.

"Doc? What are his chances?" he asked softly.

Looking up quickly, Doc stared into Dillon's eyes for a moment then looked away. "You know Festus. Nothing keeps him down. He'll be all right."

"Do you really believe that or just saying it to make me feel better?"

Doc said nothing for a moment, continuing on with his preparations. "I have to believe it, Matt. I'm not gonna let him die. I owe him more than I can ever…" Doc's voice broke and he stopped what he was doing for a moment. "He'll make it."

Dillon stood up, knowing Doc was hurting for their friend who was fighting so hard to stay alive.

Finished with his preparations, Doc stood and walked to Festus, staring down at the man who had saved their lives and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to save him, there was no other option. Nothing he would ever be able to live with at least. Silently, he said a brief prayer.

"All right, let's get this bullet outta him and get home," Doc said firmly.

The three friends worked together to save the man they all called friend. Kneeling by Festus, Doc prepared to remove the bullet, hesitating because he knew he had no way of deadening the pain. "Hold him tight as you can, Matt. This is gonna hurt. Kitty, hold his legs down if ya can," Doc said as he took a probe and placed it in Festus' chest, searching for the bullet.

Kitty bit her lip as she watched Festus writhe in agony, trying to ignore his gasps as Doc probed for the bullet. After what seemed like hours, Doc removed the offending bullet from Festus and quickly cauterized the wound and dressed it.

Finished, Doc leaned back and stared down at the man on the ground, reaching out a shaky hand to Festus' wrist, grasping it briefly before checking his pulse. Grimacing, he laid it back down and looked up into the expectant faces hovering nearby.

"Well, Doc?" Dillon asked quietly.

Doc shook his head briefly. "He's weak, Matt. So weak."

Feeling his emotions rise, he looked down at the man on the ground in sadness. He had done everything he could to save him yet he couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of the situation. They were still more than a full day's ride from Dodge and their supply of medicine was non-existent. "It'll be a miracle if he makes it," he said quietly, trying to ignore Kitty's gasp and tears.

After a quick, meager breakfast, the three broke camp. Doc and Matt lifted Festus into their arms and carried him to the travois, putting him on the bed gently. Kitty knelt down beside it, placing a cool hand to Festus' hot brow and whispered softly, "You hold on, Festus. Do you hear me? You don't give up. No matter what." She stroked his forehead and smiled when she thought she felt him nod briefly.

Rising, Kitty grabbed the reins of her horse and climbed into the saddle, waiting while the men readied the bed and Festus for travel. She stared about her at the remote prairie and felt overwhelmed with the task ahead of getting all of them back to Dodge alive.

The bed ready and the men on their horses, the group moved out slowly, headed for home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Noon found them not as far along as Dillon would have liked. Traveling with the travois behind his horse slowed them down considerably but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Pulling back on the reins, Dillon turned to his friends riding silently behind him, both watching Festus carefully. "Let's hold up here for a bit. We can get something to eat and rest the horses."

"Matt, I think we should keep on. We can't waste time. I need to get him back to Dodge as soon as we can," Doc called from the rear.

"I know that, Doc. But the horses need rest and we can take the time to check on Festus."

Nodding, the three dismounted and Dillon set to work starting a fire to ward off the slight chill that filled the air. Doc bent down by Festus and checked his pulse. Frowning, he laid his hand down gently and placed his hand on his forehead, the frown staying put. He looked up into the faces of his friends watching him closely and looked away briefly before turning back. "Well, his fever's higher. Pulse is weaker. He's not getting better, that's for sure."

"What can we do for him, Doc?" Kitty asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Festus' face.

Doc sighed and leaned back, running a tired hand over his face, angry that he had no answers. "I don't know, Kitty. I just don't know."

The silence was long as the three struggled to come to terms with the reality of the situation.

Finally breaking the silence, Dillon urged them to eat quickly while the horses grazed. Doc picked at what amounted to lunch, finally giving up and crouched once more by Festus' side. Grabbing a canteen of fresh water Dillon had just returned from filling at a nearby creek, he lifted Festus' head slightly and slowly poured water into his mouth, pausing till he swallowed. Laying his head back down, he poured water onto a scrap of cloth and laid it on his hot brow, tapping it gently as if to help it take away the heat he felt there. He stared down at him for a moment, sorrow and anger at his impotence filling him, then turned away staring off into the distance, lost in his thoughts and fears for his friend.

"Doc?" He heard the voice, soft and pain filled, and turned back, surprise in his eyes as he noted Festus' eyes were open and squinting at him in the noonday sun. He smiled and leaned over him, blocking the sun from his eyes. "Y'all right, Doc? Miss Kitty all right?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes against the pain that coursed through him.

"I'm…I'm fine, Festus. So's Kitty," he said looking up at Dillon and Kitty who had risen and walked to Festus' side, kneeling by him and leaning down. "See? She's right here. So's Matt."

Festus blinked and peered up at his friends. "Ya…y'all look jes terrible. When…when did y'all sleep last?" he whispered.

Kitty leaned closer and smiled. "If you think we look bad, you should see yourself," she said softly, reaching out a hand to stroke his whiskered cheek.

Festus nodded slightly. "I will allow I ain't feelin' too pert." He paused then looked at Doc, noticing the sadness that shadowed his eyes. "How bad is it, Doc?" he asked, knowing the answer must not be good judging by the looks he was getting.

Doc stared down at Festus for a moment then glanced up to Dillon and Kitty before looking back, smiling slightly. "You know you. Just a little bullet hole and a stab wound. Nothing to…to worry about. You'll be just fine," he said patting Festus gently on the shoulder and squeezing.

Kitty, her eyes filling with tears, rose quickly and walked away, staring off into the prairie. Her shaking shoulders the only indication of the heartache and fear she felt.

Festus watched her go and turned back to Doc. "The truth, Doc," he said so softly the men had trouble hearing.

Doc lowered his head for a moment then looked his friend in the eyes, watching his eyelids flutter weakly as he struggled to stay conscious. He placed a gentle hand on Festus' arm and squeezed. "It's…" he stopped then continued, his voice stronger. Festus had a right to know. "It's bad, Festus. You've lost a lot of blood and you've got a bad fever and infection and I don't have any way to stop it from getting worse. If we were closer to Dodge…" he broke off what he was about to say and glanced away unable to look his friend in the eye any longer as the guilt he felt exploded within him.

Festus was quiet, looking up at Dillon after a moment with a slight smile. "Well, I asked didn't I?" He closed his eyes, feeling himself lose his battle for consciousness once more. His brow furrowed as if in thought and he struggled to stay conscious. Opening his eyes, he whispered something only Dillon was close enough to hear as he put his ear to Festus' mouth. When he had finished, Dillon raised his head and stared down at Festus, who had passed out, then turned to Doc who looked at him questioningly.

"What did he say, Matt?"

Dillon shook his head then looked back at his deputy with a question in his eyes. "I…I couldn't quite hear everything, but one thing he said sounded like…purple cone. Does that mean anything to you?"

Confused, Doc looked down at Festus' unconscious form in question and, after a moment, raised his eyes to Dillon's, hope in them. "Purple Cone! Echinacea! Of course! I remember hearing some of the hill people talking about that on one of my visits to them. They used it as a kind of medicine." Scrunching his eyes up in thought as he tried to remember, he said, "They…they chew the flower till there's a paste, then they apply it to a wound."

"Will it work?" asked Dillon, cautious, but feeling hope for the first time in a long time.

"Well, that I don't know, Matt. I've always believed in modern medicine but I know many Indian tribes use it and other plants for various infirmities. If they didn't work, well, you'd think they wouldn't keep using them."

By now, Kitty had returned to their side, her eyes dry but red once more. "Doc? What's going on?" she asked curiously.

He rose stiffly from Festus' side and grabbed her hands. "Hope, Kitty. That's what," he said as he told her what Festus had said. He turned back to watch Matt stride off, determination in his steps. "Where are you going?" he called.

Dillon turned back, spreading his hands in front of him. "To look for this purple cone flower."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"No. But it's purple, right? How many purple flowers can there be out here?" he said before walking off, peering about him hard.

Kitty took Doc's hands in hers. "You do know what this…purple cone flower looks like, don't you?"

Doc nodded. "I have an idea. I saw it a few times along with some other plants the hill people use. They use it for reducing pain and preventing fevers I think."

"But Doc, Festus already has a fever. Will it still work?"

"Well, that I don't know, honey. But…I seem to remember they also used something else as a remedy for fevers," he said rubbing a hand over his face as he struggled to remember what else they had told him about. "I…I can't remember. I didn't pay much attention I'm afraid. I was so set on teaching them that modern medicine was the answer, not their "backward ways".

By now, Dillon had returned with several purple flowers in his hand. "I found these, Doc. Any of them the right one?"

Doc sifted through the flowers that lay in Dillon's outstretched hands, pausing as he fingered a long stemmed flower with a red center and purple petals radiating out from it. "This one. This is the one," he said quietly. "We need more, though. Do you remember where you found it?"

"Sure do. There's a whole stand of them over there by that yellow dogwood by the creek. I'll go…"

"Yellow dogwood! That's what I was trying to remember!" He turned back to Kitty. "They used yellow dogwood to treat fevers, also. They use the bark to make a tea. Matt, bring some of that back with you."

He watched as Matt walked away quickly, feeling hope rise within him for the first time in a long time. He stared down at his friend, lying still and silent and said a prayer that what they did for him over the next few hours would save his life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Night fell over the prairie, the darkness spreading quickly over the flat land. Doc, Kitty and Matt sat huddled about the fire, Festus stretched out beside them, unmoving. The remainder of the day had been spent gathering the flowers, crushing them, making a paste and applying it to Festus' wounds. Dillon managed to easily strip bark from the trees and Kitty set to work making a foul tasting tea from it, hoping the brew worked better than it smelled and tasted.

"When do you think we'll know if the herbs helped, Doc?" Kitty asked quietly as she chewed slowly on a rabbit haunch.

Doc sighed and threw the remainder of his dinner in the fire, watching as it burned slowly. "Don't really know, Kitty. I don't have any guide to go by. I know he can't get much worse so anything would be an improvement."

He wiped a weary hand over his face and leaned towards Festus. Taking his wrist in his hand, he checked his pulse again, sighed and put it back down. Looking up, he saw his friends staring back at him in question. He grimaced and shook his head. "Still weak. But he's still alive. We should try to get some sleep. I'll stay up with Festus and try to get him to drink some more of that bark tea."

"Doc, we need you to be alert if you're gonna help Festus any. You need sleep. I'll stay up with him," Dillon said standing up and stretching. "Just let me gather some more firewood for the night and I'm set."

For a moment, Doc stared at his retreating form then gazed at Kitty who followed Dillon with her eyes as he disappeared into the darkness. She glanced at him, frowning as she saw a slight smile grace his whiskered face. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Nothing, Kitty. Nothing," he said laughing quietly.

"If you can find something funny right now, I'd sure like to know what it is, Doc."

"It's nothing really. Just, watching the two of you sometimes…well, it reminds me of what it is to be in love. That's all."

Kitty smiled and leaned towards Doc, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're an old softy. You know that don't you? And no one is fooled by your temper. Not even…not even Festus," she said hesitating for a moment, remembering all the times Doc and Festus had gone at it, knowing all the time they enjoyed goading the other as much as they enjoyed being goaded. She wondered if she would ever hear the two of them argue again and she closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up again.

She opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it, Kitty. He has to." She looked up into eyes that were as bright with unshed tears as hers and nodded.

The two turned when they heard Dillon return and drop an armload of wood by the fire. "Something wrong?" he asked quietly, anxiety in his voice. "Is Festus…?"

"There's no change, Matt. No change. I'm going to go get some sleep if you're sure you'll be all right?"

"Go on, Doc. Festus needs you to be rested."

The old man smiled briefly, reached a hand out to his friend lying asleep beside him and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "Hang on you old mule. Do you hear me?" He ticked his head and stretched out, close enough to hear Festus if he needed him, and was asleep in seconds.

Matt watched his friends lying asleep by the withering fire and sighed deeply, wishing with all he had that Festus would be better, or at least alive, by morning. He lowered his head as he felt a deep weariness descend upon him. The past few days had been long and nerve-racking and they didn't seem to be about to get any better. He mentally kicked himself for taking the wrong trail and leaving Festus to face the gang alone, wishing it had been him to catch up to them. If only they had stayed together. If only it hadn't rained to wipe out the trail. If only Dodge wasn't still so far off.

He started when he felt a touch on his shoulder and looked down to see Kitty resting her head there, her hand stroking his arm. "You can't change what happened, Matt. No matter how much you want it to be different. What happened, happened and worrying and thinking about it isn't going to change it."

"And just how do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked quietly, brushing a gentle hand over her head and planting a small kiss on her brow.

Kitty smiled in the darkness. "I know you. You think it's your fault that Festus is lying there struggling to live. Probably even wish it were you instead of him."

Dillon sighed deeply. "I guess you know me too well."

"I guess I do. But what happened wasn't your fault. Festus made the decision to do what he did and not wait for you."

"It's lucky he didn't wait for me."

Kitty turned to look Dillon in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Festus caught up to you the night before he freed you and Doc. He heard Sutton tell his men that you and Doc were expendable and they'd move faster without you." He hesitated a moment before adding, "He was going to kill you in the morning, Kitty. You and Doc."

Kitty pulled free from Dillon. "He heard them say that? He…" she stopped what she was about to say when she realized the significance of what Festus had done. "So that's why he didn't want to wait. He just said he didn't know if you would get there by morning. I didn't know why it was so important. Oh, Matt."

Pulling her back into his embrace, he stared at the man that had saved the lives of two people that meant the world to him. He felt his shirt become wet and realized Kitty was crying softly and he hugged her closer. "He'll make it. I know him and I know he isn't going to give up."

Dillon felt Kitty nod and sit up, smiling at him in the darkness. "What did we ever do before you found him on the trail that day?"

Laughing, Dillon leaned towards the fire and added more wood, watching as it blazed up. "Well, I recall Dodge was a bit quieter for sure."

"I'm not so sure quieter is a good thing any more," she said softly.

"No. It isn't," Dillon said after a moment. Reaching a hand out to her, Dillon shook her gently as she continued to stare at the unmoving form by the fire. "Why don't you get some sleep, too? I'll keep watch on him."

Kitty was just about to argue with him when she felt an overwhelming tiredness overcome her and she nodded. "All right. But wake me in an hour."

Dillon nodded, knowing there was no way he would wake her and watched as she lay down by his side. Turning his eyes to Festus he said a silent prayer that he was right in saying Festus would make it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day dawned bright and clear with a slight cool breeze attesting to the turning of the seasons from summer to fall. The early morning sun woke Dillon from a light sleep. Cursing himself silently at the realization he had fallen asleep, he rubbed a weary hand over his eyes and stretched, yawning mightily.

"Sleep well, Matthew?" asked a weak, quiet voice by his feet.

Startled, he stared down at his deputy who smiled back at him slightly. "Festus? How long you been awake?"

Festus shrugged then immediately regretted it as pain coursed through him at the movement. "Not long I reckon," he said, wincing.

Dillon reached a hand down, placing it on his forehead and smiled. "Your fever's down. Doc'll be glad to hear that. He's been worried sick about you. We all have," he added quietly. "I'd better let him know you're awake."

Reaching out, he placed a hand gently on Dillon's arm. "Leave him be, Matthew," he said weakly. "Reckon he deserves some rest. You too I reckon."

"Well, I slept more than I should have. I was supposed to be watching you."

Festus snorted. "Do what? Sleep?"

"No. Breathe," he said softly after a moment's hesitation. "You gave us a pretty good scare you know."

"I reckon I scairt myself a bit, too. Didn't see no other way though. Miss Kitty and Doc didn't stand a chance if'n I didn't do somethin'."

"I know, Festus," Dillon said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I just wish I coulda been there or helped in some way."

"Findin' me on that riverbank and gettin' me ta Doc was helpin', Matthew. Ya saved my life. You and Doc. Cain't ever…ever…" Dillon watched with a small smile as Festus' voice faded away, his eyes flickering a few times before sliding closed.

Relief filled him as he watched him slip back into a deep sleep, his breathing more regular than it had been. He lowered his head in thanks that the herbs seemed to have worked, bringing Festus' fever down and getting him through the night.

"Matt? What's wrong? Is Festus…?"

Dillon turned towards Doc who was sitting up gazing at him and Festus in concern.

"Easy, Doc. Festus just woke up for a bit. His fever's down and he seems a bit stronger."

Adams crawled to Festus' side and took his wrist in hand, checking his pulse then laid a hand to his forehead. Smiling, he wiped a hand over his face and looked up at Dillon. "By golly! He _is_ better! Who would have thought it?"

By now, Kitty was awake and staring at the men before her. "Does that mean he's going to be all right, Doc?"

Doc turned towards her, the smile fading slightly. "He's got a long way to go till I can say for sure he's gonna make it but…well, I never expected him to even be alive this morning to tell you the truth, much less awake and talking." He turned towards his friend and ticked his head. "He's one tough old mule."

"I'm gonna start some coffee," Dillon said rising from the damp ground and stretching the kinks from his chilled and stiff joints. "Once we finish with breakfast, we can get started again for Dodge. We should be there by nightfall if we can make good enough time."

Kitty smiled, watching as Dillon knelt by the fire and stoked it, then turned her gaze to Doc who sat with his arms wrapped about his knees staring at Festus. "You did it, Doc. You saved him," she said placing a gentle hand on his arm and a soft kiss on his cheek.

Doc snorted and looked away. "I didn't do anything, honey. He did. He's the one that knew the folk remedies the hill people believe so strongly in. If he hadn't told me…well, I don't want to even think about ifs right now."

"Doc, Festus grew up with hill people and their ways. It's all he knew before he came to Dodge. And all you knew really was modern medicine and practices. Who's to say which one is better? Maybe we just need a combination of both."

Doc nodded thoughtfully then looked to Kitty who smiled back at him, her face relaxed and bright for the first time in days. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed gently then rose and walked to kneel by Matt. As she helped prepare their meager breakfast, she smiled as she realized for the first time in days she felt hope.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The late afternoon sun shone through the open window as a slight breeze wafted through it sending bright dust motes flying through the air. The room, cast in a haze of light from the waning sun was silent and warm, summer giving one last gasp before it died away.

A soft groan broke the silence that had filled the room since the group's return to Dodge City in the early morning hours two days before.

Doc, sitting quietly by the bed in his back room leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Festus' forehead, comforting the waking deputy. "Easy, Festus. You're safe," he whispered. He smiled as he saw Festus' eyes blink repeatedly, trying to focus on his face.

"Doc?" he whispered, raising his head up from the pillows and peering about him in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Well, I know it's been awhile but I'd think you'd remember my office. You spend enough time here."

"How'd we git here?"

"Matt pulled you on the travois he made. Remember?"

Festus scrunched his eyes up as he struggled to remember, laying his head back down as the events of the past few days filled his head. "I remember. Y'all right, Doc? Is Miss Kitty all right?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Festus. We all are. Now."

Something in Doc's voice caused Festus to look up at his friend in concern. "Doc? What's wrong? Ya said everone was all right, didn'tcha?"

Doc took a few minutes to control the tremble in his voice. "We are now, Festus. We are now," he said squeezing Festus' arm and nodding.

"That's good ta know, Doc. I…I…"

Smiling to himself, Doc watched Festus' eyes slide closed again, his breathing soft and regular. Wiping at the tears that threatened to fall from his tired eyes, he shook his head, overwhelmed with the relief he felt. When he had first seen how badly Festus was hurt, he hadn't thought there was any chance he would live and the knowledge had torn a hole through him. But the realization he had been prepared to die to keep him and Kitty safe had filled him with an overwhelming sense of remorse at all the times he had spoken harshly to his friend. Sometimes words spoken in haste couldn't be taken back and that was something he would do well to remember. He lowered his head and gave thanks he had a few more days to spend with his friend.

Lost in his musings, he never heard the door to the bedroom open. "Doc?" A soft, fear filled voice caused him to look up to see, as he had expected, Kitty and Matt standing with their arms about each other staring at him and then Festus in fear. "Is…is he all right?" Kitty asked, afraid of the answer when she saw the tears in his eyes.

Doc closed his eyes and felt his throat constrict. "He…he's gonna be all right. His fever's almost gone and his pulse is getting stronger. He just woke up for a minute and remembers what happened." His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the man he called friend: best friend if the truth be told.

Kitty walked to the bed and sat down by Festus' side, taking his hand in hers tightly. "Do you think he'll ever tell us if he went over that cliff on purpose?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Kitty. But I don't think it really matters 'cause I know he would have if it was the only way to keep us safe."

Kitty nodded then brushed the hair back from Festus' forehead and leaned forward to place a kiss on his brow, pausing to run a hand down his bearded cheek. "That he would, Doc. That he would."

~The End~


End file.
